Presidential Bulletshield
'''Presidential Bulletshield? '''is the 1st mission in Call of duty Modern Warfare 4. You are Derek Frost Westbrook as he takes a sercret service training course. Mission Summary Frost arrives to a bustling base. As he leaves the bus he soon meets Marks. Marks will inform him that due to his past expierence and the urgent need for agents in the Secret Service, that he will only have to pass the course. But before that Marks asks Frost to help him with a few new recruits. Marks will instruct Frost to go through the typical things fire,aim down sight, etc. After that Marks will lead Frost to the course. He will instruct you to do it in 30 seconds or less. After succesefully beating the course Marks will tell you that you passed and that you are going to be working sercurity at the White House peace talks. The screen will then fade to black. Mission Transcript The game begins with a recap of the previouse games similair to the MW2 intro. after that the game will begin with a news report news women: Here at the sercret service training center near Washington D.C. New recruits are preparing for the White House peace talks. This is the biggest wave of recruits the U.S secret service has seen. After the attack on the presidential bunker during the D.C battle, the main presidential sercurity team suffered massive losses leaving a lot of postions empty. With the peace conference only a day away the recruits are getting some last minute advanced training in. in the backround of the news shot a bus will pull up and out comes Derek Frost Westbrook. The view switches to his perspective. he walks out to meet Marks Marks: You Derek Westbrook Frost: Yes sir thats me Marks: Good follow me after a few seconds of walking Marks: Now do to the fact that your a Delta and were in desperate need of men. You'll only need to pass the obstacle course. Frost: Seems easy enough. Marks: (laughs) You haven't seen the course yet. Secret Service instructer: Hey Marks I need to go supervise a training exercise could you go and show a few rookies the typical combat exercises. Marks: Fine, well Westbrook looks like we got a quick detour. Frost: Couldn't some one else deal with that. Marks: Well were a little short handed. you walk over to a firing range were there will be a few recruits Marks: Speaking of which, could you be my demostrater. Frost: I don't see why not. Marks: Good, go over to the table and grab that rifle. you gran the rifle Marks: Ok we are going to go over some typical gun use training.Now first Derek Westbrook will shoot the target with out aiming down the sight. Go ahead Staff Sergeant. if you do it while aiming down the sights Marks; Westbrook I said shoot the target with out aiming doen the sight. Try again you shoot the target without aiming down the sight Marks: Now he hit the target but his bullets were spraying everywhere. It may look cool but trust me as Staff Sergeant Westbrook is going to show aiming down the sights is way more effective. Go ahead Westbrook if you shoot the target while hip firing Marks: Westbrook were past that. Shoot the target while aiming down the sight you shoot the target while aiming down the sight Mark: Good job Westbrook. Now as you could see his accuracy was way better than it was when hip fireing. Now you can use a.d.s to snap to targets quickly if you don't do it right Marks: Westbrook use the a.d.s to snap to and from targets. you do as instructed Marks: Good, now one last thing. Westbrook get some grenades. you do as asked Marks: Now we rarely use grenades out in field with the exception of flashbangs. But if a situation gets that bad than here is how to succesfully use a frag in the field. Go ahead Westbrook? you throw the grenade at the group of targets Marks: Good job Westbrook, also remember don't throw grenades up hills. Because gravity is just gonna give right back to you. Thats all dismissed. Marks: Ok follow me. Frost: So were you at the attack on the bunker. Marks: Yup that was one hell of a day. Frost: What happened Marks: Well the Russians attacked the building that the presidents bunker was located. We thought that they were just a group that stumbled upon us. Boy were we wrong, we did not evac the president from the bunker because we thought that they were typical soilders. But we soon found that these bastards were real elites. They quickly pushed threw the troops we situated outside the bunker. But before we knew that they were all ready at are front door. We barely got the president out alive. Even after we got him out we had to get him out of D.C which was a damn war zone. After hours of fighting we got him to the evac but by then more than half of us were dead. Frost: My God Marks: Yeah it was a special kind of Hell you arrive to the course Marks: Ok grab a gun of your choice and enter the course when your ready. You have to complete it in 60 seconds or less. On your go. you start the course Marks: Shoot the targets you come to a builing a target appears right in front of you Marks: Knife the target you come to a room Marks: Throw a flash bang threw the door you eventually come to a room were there is a red targets with red lasers blocking your way Marks: Command the turrents to take out the targets after using the new squad command feature you will come to a room that has a target that is suppose to be the president Marks: Dive and take the shot for the president after dolphine diveing you will be hit by a red paint ball Frost: (laughs) Paint really Marks: Would you rather have us use real bullets? Frost: Ha ha( sarcasticaly) if you got recruit time Marks: Well you barely passed if you got regular time Marks: well you'll do if you got hardened time Marks: Good job you nothing amazing but you did better than most people if you got veteran time Marks: Wow I think thats a new record said after any of these lines Marks: But if you think you can do better than that go ahead if you don't pass ? Marks: Sorry not fast enough try again? once your finished with the course Marks: Ok then agent Westbrook I guess we'll be seeing each other at the peace talks your dismissed. screen fades to black